


It's Just A Game... Right?

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: To get over his fear, Koga finds a horror game to play late at night... In the dark... Alone...  Maybe the nightmares will stop, or get worse.





	It's Just A Game... Right?

The only thing Koga could see around him was the bright TV screen in front of him. He'd never tell anyone but he had been trying to get over his fear for a long time. No one knew what Koga's fear was and he wanted it to stay that way. Everyone would laugh at him if they knew he was scared of basically every horror game, film or anything else in the horror category. Koga hated his fear but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over it. Nothing would work.

This night was different... And the worst night yet.

Koga would do the normal of putting the game disc in the console, turning off all of the lights and making sure the door was closed. This time he'd found some paranormal puzzle game. The cover alone was enough to scare him and he hadn't even started playing it yet. From what he had read, the game was about a house that was haunted and you had to solve the puzzles to get through the night while fighting off the ghosts or something like that. He hadn't finished reading the back of the case because the thought of it being real scared him too much than it should have.

"You'll be alright Koga, I-it's just a game... N-nothing to be scared about... aaAAH! This is so stupid!"  
Even though he had told himself he wouldn't play anymore games, he still did. And he regretted it every time.

The game started with an opening cut scene like a lot of other games. Every thing was normal, for now at least. The tutorial seemed normal as well. Too normal for a horror game. Well... At least he could relax for a bit.

"See, everything is fine... Nothing to be scared about... Just play it like a normal game- AAAHHHH!"  
The loud noises and scary images on the screen was enough for him. Koga ran to his bed and hid under the covers like he was a child again. He would always end up hiding until he fell asleep. Sometimes he would be so scared that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. If he did manage to fall asleep, he'd usually have nightmares all night. It was worse this time. This time he felt like something was watching him and that something was behind him. This game was worse than any other he'd played. The music was still playing in his room and apparently he wasn't the only one who heard it. The door creaked open and Koga pulled the covers closer, making sure nothing could get him.

"Wanko, are you ok?"

That's right, he didn't live alone anymore. UNDEAD had all moved in together after Koga and Adonis graduated. The other three had gone out, leaving Koga alone. He hadn't heard them come in and he thought the door had opened on its own. Which didn't help him at all. If anything it had scared him even more.

The sound coming from the TV quietened and the lights turned on. Koga really thought that he was just hearing things and that there was actually a ghost in his room. He felt someone slowly move the covers aways from Koga's grasp. All he did was curl up even more.

"Wanko, what's wrong?"   
That voice... Koga looked up to see a worried Rei beside him. He sat down and started threading his fingers through Koga's hair.

"What'd ya want vampire bastard?"

"What are you doing in here? I heard you scream and wanted to know if you're ok."

For once Rei actually made some sense. Of course if you hear someone scream, you'd go see what happened.

"Get some rest Wanko. We have a lot to do tomorrow so don't stay up late playing games."  
Rei was being such a dad right now and Koga thought it was weird. He felt like a child again and he didn't like being treated like one. But Rei cared about him and Koga couldn't stop Rei from caring. Koga wanted Rei to stay. He was petting Koga's hair which was actually making him calmer so he wasn't happy when Rei got up to turn the TV off.

"Go to sleep Wanko, you'll need it for tomorrow."

And with that, Rei left Koga to go do whatever vampire stuff he's going to do.

"Alright Koga, you'll be ok. Just sleep and forget this night ever happened. Just... Sleep..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Everything was moving, nothing looked right. Koga hurried to try and find the light switch which, he soon realised, had vanished. Luckily, he found the door and stumbled into the dark hallway. Why weren't any of the lights on and where did all the light switches go? They'd all disappeared. He had to find one of the others. He didn't want to be alone. Koga was scared.  
_

"Rei! Kaoru! Adonis!" he cried out. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it.

_Somehow he'd found the kitchen which was connected to the living room. He still couldn't see so he didn't know where he was in the room. There were splashes of white light all around him. It looked like a bunch of ghosts flying around him, possessing every object that magically appeared._

__

_But he did see something on the floor. It almost looked like a person. Maybe it was. No, it definitely was a person._

__

_It took some time to click in but Koga soon noticed that this was exactly like the beginning of the game he had played earlier that night. The opening was just like this. A dark room where nothing was visible with a single corpse in the middle, surrounded with blood._

__

_Blood... That and the thought of the the others not being around terrified Koga. He ran towards the body in the middle of the room, the image of Rei becoming clearer and clearer. When he got to the corpse, he froze. The black hair was way to familiar. He fell to his knees and more tears fell down his face._

__

_It was Rei._

__

_"R-ei...? R-rei! W-w-wake up... Please! Please d-don't be d-dead! D-don't leave m-m-me!"  
Koga's screaming and crying done nothing. Rei didn't move. And worse... He wasn't breathing. _

__

_"R-rei!"  
_

_Koga hoped that Rei would hear him and wake up. But he still wasn't moving or breathing. Koga cried even louder and latched onto Rei's arm, his tears soaking Rei's jacket. He didn't want to leave Rei._

__

_The pool of blood underneath Rei was getting bigger and bigger. Koga couldn't do anything. Rei was already dead and he knew that Rei wasn't coming back. Koga was alone again. All alone like he used to all those years ago._

__

_Kaoru and Adonis were no where to be seen. Maybe they had left him too. Koga wouldn't blame them. Every one would leave him eventually. And he would live alone for the rest of his life. He'd never reach his dream of becoming an idol. Too many thoughts were taking over him. It was way too much. He couldn't handle it. Everything was slowly breaking away from him. He was going to lose everything and never get it back._

__

.

.

.

.

.

"C-come... Back... R-rei... Don't leave... M-me... ...REI!!"

Koga snapped his eyes open and immediately sat up. He was sweating way too much than a normal person would. He stumbled out of bed and turned the light on. It was back. The light switch was back.

Wait, the game! Koga ran towards the TV and ripped the game out of the console. He was never touching that disc again. Second thing on the list was to find Rei. Just like in the game, and his dream, he stumbled into the hallway. It was lighter than before. The darkness was gone.

Koga ran to Rei's room and grabbed the door handle as soon as he was close enough. It wasn't locked so he slowly opened the door, too scared to see what was inside. But he gathered up the courage to open the door.

"Wanko?"

As soon as he heard Rei's voice, Koga ran into Rei's arms, crying.

"R-rei! Y-you're definitely a-alive, right?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alive. Vampires don't die easily you know. Come on, don't cry."

Koga wanted to stop crying but he couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

"I-it was just a game... Right? Games aren't real... Right?!"

He looked at Rei, fear all over his face. Rei pulled Koga closer, trying to comfort the younger the best he could.

"Games aren't real Wanko. Calm down. Everything's going to be ok."

He felt safer with Rei. He felt like nothing could hurt him.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight? Will that make you feel better?"

All Koga done was nod in response. He didn't want to let go of Rei.

Rei picked Koga up and placed him on the bed. He curled up under the blanket and Rei layed next to him.

"Y-you'll scare the nightmares away, w-won't you?"

Koga felt like a kid for asking but he couldn't deal with anymore nightmares.

"Sure Wanko, get some rest, you look exhausted."

Maybe he didn't have to try and get over his fear. Being with Rei made him feel safe and that was all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first post! I originally wrote this to upload to Amino and after much thought I decided to start posting these on here.


End file.
